Au dépend du Jeune Maître
by Kami-Lama
Summary: Ciel s'ennuie, ou comment May Linn va, par sa maladresse, faire avancer les choses entre Sebastian et son maître.


Voilà pour vous du fond de mon petit cœur de Lama un one-shot de Black Butler, avec un Ciel un peu plus vieux et un Sebastian .. compréhensif. 8D

Je précise que les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Yana Toboso -la seule, l'unique !- tandis que l'intrigue, aussi fumeuse soit elle, de ce petit one-shot m'appartiens corps et âme -HUEHEU-.

Ce jeune one-shot sauvage est normalement tout à fait inoffensif, mais je le met rating M parce que tout de même les sous entendu se la jouent "Rainning Men", soit comprendra qui pourra.

En espérant ne pas avoir laissée trop de fautes pour ne pas heurter vos belles mirettes ! En joie ! ~

* * *

-Tu peux disposé, Sebastian.

-Bien Monsieur.

Le majordome quitta la pièce qui s'embua rapidement tandis que Ciel se défaisait lentement de ses vêtements, les laissant négligemment choir sur le sol. Dans un soupir il plongea dans l'eau brûlante et laissa ses muscles se détendre sous la douce insistance de la chaleur. Apaisé, il appuya sa tête contre le rebord de la grande baignoire songeant distraitement aux huit dernières années que Sebastian avait passé avec lui. Plus les années passaient, plus les motifs qui retenait son majordome auprès de lui devenaient confus. Il n'était plus un enfant et comprendre ces choses là lui devenait aisée, après tout son entreprise était plus florissante que jamais et de même, il avait pris ses engagements auprès des femmes. Mais se hisser au sommet avait été, la partie la plus amusante du jeu, à présent qu'il gouvernait son petit royaume, ni les vœux de la reine ni les femmes ne savaient le distraire. Ciel appuya sa joue contre le dos de sa main, oui, tout cela était à présent mortellement ennuyant.

Soudain des pas précités se firent entendre dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvrir laissant brusquement entrer une forme rendue floue par la buée, néanmoins la voix rocailleuse était reconnaissable à des milles.

-May Lynn ? Sursauta Ciel, se demandant ce que cette pauvre femme venait encore chercher par là.

-Monsieur ? S'écria la servante. Vous m'envoyer navrée je ne savais pa... Aaah !

Elle était tombée, bien sûr que faire d'autre ? Ciel l'imaginait rouge et confuse d'avoir ainsi violée l'intimité de son maître, il entendait des choses se fracasser par terre tandis qu'elle se débattait avec la buée qui couvrait sûrement ses bredouilla des excuses et ramassa le linge qu'elle avait égarée avant de détaler comme un lapin.

Le maître de maison soupira, il sorti de l'eau encore chaude, considérant que son plaisir avait été gâché -et craignant une nouvelle attaque-. Mais lorsqu'il voulut saisir les vêtements qu'il avait laissé, il n'y trouva qu'une nappe...Parfois la maladresse de ses serviteurs l'exaspérait au plus au point. Il allait la rappeler lorsqu'il se ravisa, préférant nettement la perspective de quelque chose de plus ...amusant.

-Sebastian ? susurra-t-il et presque aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit sur son majordome. Apporte moi dont des vêtements.

Il disparu quelque instant puis réapparu avec une sélection de vêtements qu'il déposa sur une chaise, il s'en retournait déjà à d'autre tâche lorsque son maître l'invita à remplir son office. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Sebastian ne s'occupait plus de la toilette de son maître mais les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure, ou tout du moins c'est ce que pensait le majordome en entourant le jeune homme d'une serviette moelleuse.

Il frictionna le corps de son maître, dont le regard détaché épiait le moindre des ses gestes, suivait les mouvement précis de ses mains, scrutait son regard poliment fermé. Tandis les paumes gantés lissaient les plis de sa chemise ouverte sur sa nudité, Ciel glissa deux doigts sous le menton de Sebastian lui faisant lever les yeux vers son visage.

-Je me demandais à quel point tu ressentais les émotions, souffla Ciel avec un sourire sans joie.

-Tout comme vous Monsieur, avança Sebastian en se saisissant de la main de son maître.

-Tu n'en pense pas un mot, continua Ciel en faisant glisser les mains gantés sur son propre torse.

-Souvenez vous, je ne mens jamais, susurra le démon dans le cou de son contractant.

Le souffle chaud de son majordome fit frissonner le maître de maison tandis qu'il sentais son corps se mouvoir seul en direction de celui de son nouveau divertissement.

Dans cette étreinte ou leur corps de ne faisait que se frôler, Ciel se pencha vers l'oreille de son serviteur le plus diligent.

-Exceptionnellement, je t'autorise à t'amuser à mes dépends Sebastian.

Un sourire de prédateur satisfait anima les lèvres fines du démon tandis qui étouffait ces mots dans les soupirs de son maître.

-Yes my Lord.

* * *

Sur cette note d'originalité poignante, j'attends fébrile comme une orpheline avant noël vos commentaires, vos critiques et vos chèques... Parce que mmmh voyez, la vie de fangirl c'est enrichissant mais pas très lucratif alors je me dis queuuh... Bref trêve de plaisanteries.

Que la Lama force soit avec vous !


End file.
